


Bromance Bitch Act

by BlackCanine



Series: Almighty Bloody Chemistry [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler knows a thing or two about unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance Bitch Act

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes from before the pilot through seasons 1 and 2 until 2.12 "The Descent".
> 
> I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood are fourteen years old when they kiss for the first time. Tyler is showing Matt his new boxing videogame and soon enough they go from virtual boxing on the screen to pretend wrestling on the bed. Matt manages to pin Tyler to the mattress and, out of a sudden impulse, Tyler reaches up and presses his mouth against his friend’s. Much to his surprise, Matt parts his lips to allow Tyler entrance and he doesn’t hesitate to push his tongue in. They break apart a second later when they hear the front door slamming shut and Carol Lockwood’s voice announcing she’s home.

That first kiss is born out of confusion and heat and feelings they’re too young to understand or even put a name to. All they know is that they’re both hard almost the second their lips touch and that they are never to speak of such incident ever again. It doesn’t exactly turn out that way.

 

During the three years that follow their first and only kiss, Matt dates Elena Gilbert and Tyler sleeps around Mystic Falls like a gigolo. They remain best friends, both pushing the thing-that-is-not-to-be-talked-about to the back of their minds, and enjoy the normality of their peaceful little hamlet. Until Elena’s parents die in a car accident and it all goes to hell.

Elena breaks up with Matt and Tyler begins sleeping with Vicki Donovan on a regular basis. Though they claim to be best friends, an invisible wall thickens between them with every passing day. Matt still pines for Elena and that brings out the worst in Tyler. He’s a jerk to Vicki and an even bigger jerk to Elena’s baby brother.

Tyler can’t explain why he went for Vicki in the first place. Perhaps it’s that she’s as easy as they come or maybe it’s the fact that she’s Matt’s sister. He doesn’t know if the hint of jealousy he hears in Matt’s voice when he confronts him about it is real or wishful thinking. All Tyler knows is his heart sinks when Matt accuses him of being a dick for hooking up with his sister.

And maybe he is, because even though watching Vicki’s slow self-destruction repulses him (and also makes him feel really, really sad for Matt) and even though he’s not really that into her, he still goes after the girl on an animalistic territorial impulse. He knows something’s wrong with him when he nearly rapes her at the back to school bonfire.

He knows he’s being an ass and he hates it. He hates himself for what he nearly did to Matt’s sister, instead of acting like the best friend he’s supposed to be. But most of all he hates himself for not kissing Matt again after that first time.

 

Elena is now attached to the hip to the new guy in town, and Tyler knows he’s doing some projection when he accuses her of making the wrong choice. Which she did, of course, how can dumping Matt ever be the right choice? But what he really wants to say is it‘s Matt who’s making the wrong choice. What he really wants to do is beg Matt to see him, to choose him and not the girl that strung him along for years before discarding him like a used tissue.

After a few more failed attempts at projecting and sublimating his frustrations by taking it out on Stefan on the field during practice (with discouraging results), Tyler feels like he’s about to explode, and hanging out with Vicki before their game doesn’t soothe the monster within, not this time. It doesn’t soothe Jeremy either. He tries to block everything out by drinking and beating Jeremy to a pulp and, if anyone protests, it was the Gilbert kid who threw the first punch.

It’s not like that all the time, but every few weeks it’s like some animal inside him decides to mark its territory, and the Gilbert family name seems to awaken that beast, and all Tyler can think of is the need to put his fist on Jeremy’s face. That doesn’t seem to matter to Matt.

“Don’t talk to me right now, alright? I’m pissed at you!” his friend yells at him that night when they’re changing at the locker room.

“What’s your problem?”

“What’s my…! You’re my problem, alright?!” Matt snaps. “You’re a bully. A freaking twelve-year-old bully, man. And I’m sick of it! I mean, what was that about tonight? What’s beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister? Or pummeling my girlfriend’s kid brother?”

And hearing all he’s been doing wrong stings, but it’s Matt referring to Elena as his girlfriend what breaks him in the end.

“Girlfriend?” he mocks. “Look, I don’t know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass!” he yells and that gets him shoved onto a locker by his best friend.

“Are you for real?! You want to hit me?! I’m on your team!” Tyler yells as he pushes Matt off of him.

“This was over the line, even for you,” Matt says before stomping out of the locker room.

 

It takes Tyler a long while to pinpoint the exact source of his hatred towards Jeremy: jealousy. In the three years since that afternoon when his parents were out on some mayoral duties and he had kissed Matt in his bedroom, Tyler’s had enough time to come to terms with the fact that he feels more than just friendship towards his best friend. When Matt dated Elena it was alright, partly because he was still in denial and partly because Matt was happy and that somehow made it okay. Before Elena began pulling away, that is.

But Matt is free again and Tyler wants. There’s this undeniable chemistry between them that makes him want to reach out to Matt and pull the boy towards him to kiss him stupid. An almighty bloody chemistry that keeps clouding his judgment. Sadly, Tyler realizes that while his friend is single now, he isn’t available by any extent. He’s still hung up on the girl who was gonna crush his heart even if her parents hadn’t died.

Matt calling him out on being a bully seems to put Tyler in check for a while. He doesn’t enjoy the man he’s becoming nor the disgust on Matt’s face. So he calms down and tries to get close to his friend again. He offers his support when Vicki goes missing and stands by him when it becomes clear she’s not coming back. He even tries to not to feel to jealous when he notices how close he is getting to Caroline.

“So what’s up with you and Forbes?” he asks him once while playing basketball.

“Nothing’s up,” is Matt’s answer.

“I saw you two on the hallway. Don’t even try to deny it, bro, you’re tapping that.” He tries to go for light and casual, but he doesn’t quite succeed.

“No, it’s not like that,” Matt tries to assure him.

“Never is, until you become ‘we’ people,” he mocks while air quoting.

“‘We’ people?”

“Yeah: ‘we can’t make it to the party’, ‘we’ll never miss a game’, ‘we don’t like the color red’” Tyler explains.

“We hung out like twice,” Matt says automatically without even noticing the “we”.

“Like I said, ‘we’,” Tyler replies, masking his hurt with mockery.

Later that day it’s Career Night and Tyler, not surprisingly, gets in a fight with Jeremy and his dad. The only novelty this time is it’s with both at the same time in a situation that’s almost too ridiculous to describe. Surprising or not, he’s stranded for the night, so he asks Matt for a ride home. That’s the time Matt picks to set things straight with him.

“Look, I like Caroline. She’s got this thing, this way about her, and I like her, okay? I’ not gonna defend it or apologize about it.”

It hurts like a knife. That’s all Tyler can think of: _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt!!!!_ But all he can do is nod.

“Okay,” he says.

“So stop your little bromance bitch act,” Matt adds, and that hurts even more, because that’s as close as they’ve come in three years to actually acknowledge whatever there is going on between them.

“Okay,” Tyler repeats, going mostly on autopilot.

 

Tyler can practically see the word “rebound” written all over Caroline, but maybe he’s only seeing what he wants to see. He tries to be happy for Matt. At least he’s getting over Elena. He can’t quite keep his promise of quitting his little bromance bitch act, though.

“Where’s your date?” Tyler asks him when he sees him at a party by the old town cemetery.

“Who knows,” Matt sighs.

“Aw, the honeymoon’s over already?” he mocks.

“Maybe,” Matt says and that catches Tyler by surprise. He was fully expecting his friend to defend his growing relationship with Caroline.

“After all that grief you gave me about liking her, I thought it would have lasted longer than five minutes,” he accuses.

“I don’t know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She seems like she might be a little clingy,” Matt explains.

“Well, good. I need my boy single anyway,” Tyler cheers, knowing he’s not fooling Matt at all. Caroline arrives before the situation has time to get uncomfortable.

“Oh, incoming,” Tyler announces.

“Hey! There you are!” Caroline says to Matt.

“Here I am,” Matt sighs.

“Yeah, I’m not drunk enough, so I’m just gonna go get another beer,” Tyler says before taking his leave and letting the couple have one more of their endless awkward moments.

 

Vicki’s body is found buried in the woods, by Caroline of all people, and it sucks that’s what it took for them to break that invisible wall between them. Tyler hugs Matt and his friend clings to him like he’s a lifeline, and the hug is as close as they’ve been since Elena’s parents died. And isn’t that just so incredibly wrong?

Tyler tries to get Matt drunk at the Founder’s Day kickoff party and when Matt accepts the bottle and smiles like Tyler’s presence is enough to make him forget about his dead sister, Tyler knows their friendship is on its way to be mended. So of course he has to sabotage himself and fuck everything up.

It started with the best of intentions, which actually makes it worse. Tyler catches Matt’s mother placing her empty glass on a plant and smiles to himself at the thought of his mother finding it.

“I saw that,” he teases Kelly, how looks at him admonishingly.

“Shhh! We’ll keep that between you and me. Where’s the lady’s room?”

“This way, I’ll show you,” he offers as Kelly snatches the drink on his hand and takes a sip. _Busted_!, he thinks, until he remembers who he’s talking to.

“Vodka. Thank God!”

He knows it’s insane, but that doesn’t stop him from getting drunk with his best friend and eternal unrequited crush’s mom. Maybe it’s because he wants her to like him, or maybe it’s ‘cause all the guilt he feels about Vicki, but he really, really wants Kelly’s approval.

“Oh, my God! Matt is going to kill me!” Kelly tells him and Tyler thinks he’ll kill them both if he sees them getting wasted, but he brushes it off.

“He won’t even notice. I think he’s actually letting himself have some fun for once.”

“Yeah. I know I must be on my best behavior because of Vicki, but I don’t want to think about it. I can’t, because if I do…” Kelly says and trails off, trying desperately to find something else to think about.

“Yeah, I was a dick to her, I was really bad”, Tyler finds himself admitting, “and what I hate is I can’t make any of it right. It’s like I don’t deserve to even miss her.” It’s so liberating to say that out loud, though he realizes Vicki’s mom is probably not the best person to say it to, but Kelly cups his cheek with eyes full of sympathy.

“You’re nice to talk to me. I don’t have anyone to talk to,” Kelly thanks him and Tyler can see the sadness of having kids or parents or a sibling and yet feel incredibly alone. He can relate to that.

“I don’t have anyone to talk either,” he admits to her, like it’s a secret, but probably everyone in Mystic Falls knows he’s a lonely kid masking how his dad pushes him around by being the biggest bully in town. But Kelly doesn’t know that, doesn’t know Tyler’s more feared than loved nor how desperately he wants it to be the other way around. When they look at each other, they see a mirror of their own solitude and smile at the unexpected company.

How they go from commiserating to kissing is still fuzzy in his head. What’s crystal clear is Matt’s betrayed look when he finds him and Matt’s fist connecting in his face.

It’s one of those times the animal takes control and all he can think of is _Kill, kill, kill!_ One minute he’s kissing Kelly and the next he’s beating Matt to a pulp, like he did Jeremy all those weeks ago. He can barely hear Elena’s pleas to stop. There are so many things rushing around his head to make out her words. It’s the unsatisfied longing for his best friend, it’s the rage from being punched, it’s years of self-hate, it’s something in the night that clouds his judgment. It’s not until professor Saltzman pulls him away from Matt that he realizes he could’ve killed him.

His father hits him on the face for his behavior and, for the first time, he welcomes the blow. It’s the first time his dad raises his hand at him that he feels he actually deserves it.

 

He regrets than night so much it physically hurts, especially when he hears his stunt at the party was the last straw on Matt’s relationship with his mother. Matt doesn’t want to have anything to do with Tyler again and he can’t blame him. That doesn’t mean he stops apologizing. Too bad he sucks at expressing himself.

“So, Caroline tells me you’ve been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?” he asks him once when they’re working on the float for the Founder’s Day Festival (thanks for that, by the way, professor Saltzman). Matt so not takes that the right way.

“You’re asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don’t I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?”

“Dude, that’s not what I meant!” Tyler exclaims kicking himself for his poor choice of words. “I’m just trying to… I don’t know what to say.”

“Good, man. Don’t say anything. You’re a dick, end of story.”

“I know,” Tyler says, but Matt can’t be bothered to stick around any longer, “whatever,” Tyler sighs.

 

It’s Caroline of all people who brings them back together again. Being the fixer she is, she makes Tyler take Matt to the hospital when he gets hurt and pushes her boyfriend over and over to forgive his friend. She also makes Tyler work harder for it. And it almost doesn’t work, if it’s not for a freaky car accident that Tyler can’t even begin to explain and sends Caroline to the hospital.

Matt is wretched and, once again, Tyler finds himself guilty for causing his friend so much despair, but Matt doesn’t seem mad anymore and, once Caroline is released, he seems grateful to have them both alive and well. Then Matt places a reassuring hand on Tyler’s shoulder and hugs him tight when they find out about his father’s death at the fire.

It took some time, but Tyler and Matt become friends again. Tyler even encourages Matt to hang onto the good stuff with Caroline, even when she’s being neurotic and controlling, even when it kills him to see his buddy happy with her.

 

When Tyler discovers his family secret, he goes from angry to confused to scared to death. He wonders if his dad knew. He thinks he didn’t but that doesn’t make him need him less. He misses him and at the same time feels guilty his enjoying feeling free of him. For a moment he wonders if it wouldn’t be best to turn into a werewolf just to run into the woods and escape from everything. It probably doesn’t work that way.

In any case, he does his best to keep his friends out of harm’s way. He talks to Matt, but tries to keep him at arm’s length, afraid of the animal inside him going ballistic again and kill him. So it’s certainly a surprise when Matt decides to get him drunk at the masquerade party his mother throws. It’s an even bigger surprise when Matt finds every possible excuse to hit him and make him fight.

It takes him a while to get the full facts of the story, but he never really blames Matt for what happened. Which is why it sucks so much to hear him apologize for something he can feel (and later on confirms) wasn’t really his fault.

“I’m pissed at myself for picking a fight with you and I’m feeling guilty about what happened to Sarah. I mean, I’ve been dodging you for days because I didn’t know what to say to you,” Matt tells him one day at school.

“Don’ worry about it, man,” Tyler tries to reassure him.

“I’m really sorry, please know that,” Matt pleads once again before leaving and Tyler wants to grab him and take his pain away, or at least try, but he knows he can’t, so he just lets him leave.

 

Caroline starts to help him. She was there with him when Sarah died and sticks by his side when he finds Mason’s homemade movie. She’s there again when they watch it and it freaks Tyler out of his mind. He’s terrified of the next full moon, he knows there’s no way he can go through with what he saw on the screen.

Caroline doesn’t leave his side there when the inevitable moment arrives. He tries to drive her away but she doesn’t budge. Then he gives up and lets her soothe him while he shivers on the ground of his family cellar after drinking that wolfsbane that burned through his insides and made him want to vomit. He’s sweating but freezing at the same time, the skin around his neck is crawling and he feels like he’s suffocating. It’s like his body is telling him to get rid of the chains trapping him.

“Hey,” Caroline says when he sees him struggle with the chains. “Tyler, Tyler!”

“I’m burning up,“ he pants, “it burns!”

“I know, just breathe through this, okay?”

“I’m trying. You should go, you should leave,” he tells her after he manages to catch his breath.

“Not yet,” Caroline states firmly. Then Tyler begins gagging like he’s about to vomit.

“Tyler, Tyler,” she calls as he turns around on the ground, “Tyler? Tyler!”

That’s when Tyler’s bones begin to break. His arm is completely flipped backwards, making Caroline step back, cover her mouth and scream. The cracking sound echoes around the enclosed space they’re in.

“It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS!” he cries as Caroline watches horrified.

After that first outburst, Tyler just collapses on the floor half-conscious and struggles to steady his breath. Caroline kneels beside him trying to comfort him.

“I want to help but I don’t know what to do,” she tells him.

“There’s nothing you can do,” Tyler says before his bones start cracking again. It’s his spine this time and the pain is so paralyzing he just knows he’ll never be able to walk again. Caroline begins to cry.

“Oh, my God, Tyler!” she manages to sob.

“Get out!” he yells desperate. He’s so afraid he’ll hurt someone he cares about again. She can’t be in the cellar with him, she needs to leave.

“No!” Caroline replies with newfound strength to match his desperation.

“Get out! I don’t want to hurt you,” Tyler insists.

“No, no,” she says as she hurries to embrace him again.

Tyler writhes in pain under Caroline’s soothing arms. From time to time his bones make a surprise twist making him scream and Caroline recoil. Then she goes back to hold him and everything starts all over again. Tyler doesn’t stop sobbing since the first crack of his bones.

“It hurts so much, Care,” he chokes.

“I know, Tyler, I know. It’ll be over soon, I promise,” Caroline tries to reassure him, but Tyler is almost delirious now with pain. His lips tremble and he tries to say something but his brain can’t even put words together anymore, and even if it could, his throat is so raw all that comes out of it are groans. He wishes he could be somewhere else, someplace nice and fussy, like the huge bed in his room, holding onto something strong and warm and safe. Or someone. Someone like Matt.

“M-Matt…” he manages to utter. He wants to see him so badly. To tell him how he really feels for him, and to tell him he’s sorry for not saying anything sooner, and for everything else he did out of his own confusion.

“What was that?” Caroline asks but Tyler’s out of it again, screaming and crying.

Tyler wishes he’d turn already. It’s like the transformation is coming in spoonfuls. His body begins to shiver, then he feels like gagging, then some of his bones break, then he collapses exhausted and it all starts all over again.

“It’s okay, you’ll fight through it, okay?” Caroline tells him when his body starts shaking uncontrollably under her again. She tells him like she’s so sure he’ll make it through the night, but Tyler’s pretty sure he won’t live to see the sunrise. He tries to push that thought away as he gasps for air but he can’t, and he can’t stand the idea of his friend watching him die during his transformation. It’s bad enough he has to go through it, why should Caroline too?

“Leave,” he says again, this time much more firmly.

“No,” Caroline repeats.

“Just go, please,” Tyler begs her.

“No, not yet.”

“Just go!”

“Not yet. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere!” she whispers on his ear.

Then his bones are breaking again and Caroline does her best to hold him, but this time it feels like his jaw is being stabbed by countless needles. Tyler looks up at Caroline and he just knows that if he had a mirror right now, he’d see fangs instead of teeth. His eyes burn as his vision changes and Tyler wonders if his eyes are as yellow as Mason’s were just last month. God, so much had changed in just a month.

A raw bark breaks out from his throat and it makes Caroline step away. It’s time, they both know it. If she stays any longer, he’ll kill her. His body is suddenly pumped with newfound energy and he begins to hop across the cellar before Caroline’s terrified eyes. He can see her closing the gate and securing it with the chain while uttering pained apologies. For a second Tyler thinks maybe she’ll be able to talk him through the rest of the night from behind the bars, but then something in the air changes and an inciting smell hits his nostrils. He can’t recognize what it is but it smells like a threat. His whole body jumps at Caroline without him knowing. The chains stop him so, blinded by a sudden rage, he yanks himself free of them.

When he turns around, he can see Caroline leaving and shutting the door behind her, but it’s like he’s watching it from the wrong side of a telescope. He realizes it’s become hard to be aware of his surroundings now. He can feel his bones breaking again and he knows it won’t be long now. The last thought on his mind when he realizes he’s all alone in the cellar is how he wishes Matt was there.

Matt.

 

Matt.

 

The ground is hard and cold when he comes to. He’s naked and shivering and he can feel the little pebbles and grains scrapping the tender skin of his thighs, but he can’t bring himself to move. A female voice makes him regain focus again.

“Tyler?” he can hear Caroline ask from outside the cellar.

“Caroline,” he grunts with sore voice.

“Tyler!” she repeats as she rushes to open the door and head his way. She covers his freezing body with her jacket and embraces him as firmly as she had done mere hours before.

“You’re okay,” she tells him appraisingly, “you made it. You didn’t get out, you’re okay.”

But Tyler’s never felt so far from okay his entire life.

“No, I’m not,” he says as he bursts into tears and she holds him tighter.

 

Tyler doesn’t know how to repay Caroline for what she did for him during his first full moon. It doesn’t help matters when she all but tells him a werewolf bite can kill a vampire (and how can she even know that, anyway?). No one had ever been there for him like she has these past weeks and he doesn’t know how to react to that. He isn’t even sure he deserves it. He’s a dick, and a bully, and he’s done horrible things. Why should anyone even care if he nearly dies every month? He probably deserves it for hitting Matt and Jeremy and being an asshole to Vicki.

And Caroline knew of all these things and yet she stood by his side and he can’t for the life of him make sense of it. So of course he confronts her about it, but she can read him like the open book he tries and fails not to be.

“Why would you risk it?” he asks her when she arrives to her house the next night. “If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it?”

“Because you needed help,” Caroline stutters nervously.

“I could have killed you,” Tyler insists.

“But you didn’t,” she says as if it made all the difference.

“I don’t understand you, Caroline,” he admits.

“Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?” she asks him.

“That’s not it,” he fights back, surprised she managed to hit the nail on the head. But then again, it’s him and it’s her. It’s not really that surprising at all.

“Yeah, it is, Tyler,” she replies as she walks past him to open her front door, “it’s like you don’t want anyone to care about you and I’m sorry I care. I care, Tyler, so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving a…” but Tyler never gets to hear what exactly Caroline gives because Tyler’s mouth is on her, but she promptly pushes him away.

“You can’t do that!” she shrieks.

“I’m sorry, it’s…” he begins, but he doesn’t even know what to say. He doesn’t know what possessed him to kiss Caroline when he hasn’t thought about kissing anyone but Matt for months now.

“What about Matt?” Caroline asks him as if she could read his mind. And maybe she could. Hell, what if vampires could read minds? For all Tyler knows, they might as well could.

“Matt?” Tyler asks dumbfounded.

“When you were at the cellar, right before you turned, you called his name,” she informs him and Tyler doesn’t even remember that. He suddenly worries he said something he shouldn’t have during the pain of his transformation.

“No, I didn’t,” he denies automatically.

“Yes, you did.”

“So what? I uttered some random name while I was agonizing in pain. What does that have to do with anything?”

“That you’re in love with him,” Caroline states and Tyler huffs in mockery.

“And anyone who bothers to pay attention can see behind that bromance bitch act of yours, there are actual feelings for him,” the girl continues and Tyler nearly chokes on his own saliva at the words. _So stop your little bromance bitch act_ , Matt had told him once, and he wonders if his friend ever shared that particular bit of conversation with Caroline. Probably not, probably it’s just too obvious what he’s been doing.

“I don’t even…” Tyler begins but Caroline cuts him off.

“You have feelings for Matt. Tyler, you have feelings for Matt,” she says slowly like he’s a little child, and he is, “and I think Matt has feelings for you too.”

“What?!” Tyler says, being his turn to shriek.

“Part of the reason I pulled away from him is because I don’t want to hurt him, but also because all the time I was with him I kept feeling like I was standing in the way of him and someone else. At first I thought it was Elena but then I realized, it was you. It is you.”

“You’re delusional,” Tyler halfheartedly mocks her.

“Am I?” she asks him with a raised eyebrow and a stare so strong Tyler can’t help but give in.

“Alright, you win. I’m in love with him, alright? I’m in love with Matt Donovan!” he exclaims with raised hands and takes to seconds to realize what he just said.

“I’m in love with Matt,” he repeats in disbelief. He never thought saying it out loud would be so liberating.

“I know,” Caroline tells him with a happy smile. Happy, she is happy. She’s happy for him. Someone is happy for him. He can’t even begin to compute that. Before he can put more thought into it, Caroline approaches him and grabs his hands.

“Now tell him,” she instructs.

“I-I can’t. I just can’t, Care.”

“Why? Because nobody can care about you, right? I can’t risk my life helping my friend through the worst night of his life and Matt can’t possibly love you back, because good things don’t happen to Tyler Lockwood, is that it?”

Tyler is left speechless. He’s about to ask if vampires can read minds when Caroline places her hands on his shoulders and gives him a little shake.

“Go find him,” she tells him.

“I could hurt him too,” Tyler points out.

“You’ll be locked up the only night of the month you can,” Caroline says, waving it off, “now, go find him.”

“But…”

“Go find him,” she repeats and Tyler stands silent for a second before giving a brief nod.

“Good,” Caroline says with a smile as she opens her front door.

“Hey, Caroline,” Tyler calls and Caroline turns her head at him expectantly.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Anytime, Tyler,” she tells him before getting inside her house.

 

It takes Tyler a while to gather his courage but he finally manages to knock on Matt’s door. The boy is wearing pale blue boxers and a gray worn t-shirt, looking sleepy and adorable and Tyler takes a second to mock himself for salivating at the sight of his friend like some hungry wolf. The irony.

“Tyler!” Matt exclaims surprised. “Do you know what time is it?”

“Yeah, um, I know it’s late,” Tyler says scratching his head. He had gone straight to Matt after he left Caroline without thinking of the hour.

“What are you doing here?”

“What I should’ve done again since I was fourteen,” Tyler answers as he closes the distance between them and takes Matt’s face between his hands to pull him into a kiss.

Just like that first time, Matt parts his lips to allow him entrance to his mouth, but after a second breaks the kiss and takes one step backward.

“Ty, what are you doing?”

“Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me it’s just me and you don’t feel it. Tell me and we’ll make like it never happened and I promise never to bother you again. Tell me,” Tyler pleads and realizes Caroline had a point: he doesn’t believe he deserves good things. He looks at Matt with wide, hopeful eyes, who in turn stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Tyler’s expecting the easy let down any second now.

“You’re not wrong,” Matt says at last and Tyler has to do a double-take. It takes a second for it to sink in both their heads.

“I-I’m not?” Tyler asks.

“You’re not,” Matt repeats before pulling him for another kiss.

Their mouths are still attached to each other as they step inside the house and Matt closes the door behind them. Before they know it, Tyler is pushing Matt over the couch and climbing on top of him. Then he stops.

“What wrong?” Matt asks.

“Maybe we should take it slow?” Tyler suggests. A sudden fear of Matt thinking this is just another casual hook-up for Tyler taking over him.

“Slower than three years for our second kiss?” Matt asks him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“I thought you’d forgotten about that,” Tyler says.

“I thought you had,” Matt replies.

“I didn’t,” Tyler informs him.

“Neither did I,” Matt says before Tyler claims his mouth again. He tries to shift his position but it ends up accidentally bumping Matt’s head on the armrest.

“Ouch,” the blond says.

“So, not taking it slow, but, how about taking it to a bed?” Tyler suggests and Matt laughs.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he agrees.

 

They take it to the bed, but now they’re suddenly aware of how much they have no idea of what they’re doing. They’re not virgins, but this is something new for both of them.

“So…” Matt begins.

“So…” Tyler echoes.

“Look, I don’t even know what I…”

“Just kiss me again, Matt. And don’t you dare stop,” Tyler interrupts him and Matt does just that.

Their hands roam each other’s bodies and clumsily manage to strip their clothes off of them. When Tyler is presented with the sight of Matt’s huge torso, he stops all motion to stare at it in awe.

“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you” Tyler says as he ghosts his hand over Matt’s chest.

“What’s stopping you?” his friend challenges him and Tyler places his palm flat on his pectoral as he leans down to lightly bite on the opposite nipple. His hand then travels down, pressing down on Matt’s abs and Tyler moans in appreciation.

“You’re like a fucking Greek god,” Tyler tells him and Matt grabs his arms, fingers pressing on his biceps.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Matt replies.

Their erections rub together beneath their underwear, Tyler’s black briefs and Matt’s boxers being the only thing that separates them from total nudity. Tyler looks down at the fabric tenting under Matt’s waist and ventures a hand down the waistband. When the boxers come off Tyler’s eyes go wide.

“You’re fucking huge!” he exclaims.

“You’re one to talk,” Matt says as he grabs Tyler’s brief covered bulge.

“Mine’s long. Yours is, like, thick. I can’t even begin to picture…”

“Then don’t,” Matt cuts him off, “we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He can tell how his friend is equal parts aroused and intimidated. Like he wants but is scared of what he wants.

“Tyler,” Matt says, making him tear his eyes off of his erection. “Do you wanna know something I’ve dreamt about since I was fifteen?”

“What is it?” Tyler asks.

“I want you to fuck me,” he informs him and Tyler’s eyes widen further.

“You heard that right,” Matt insists.

“I’ve never…”

“Neither have I.”

“Alright,” Tyler agrees and leans down to kiss Matt.

They make out for some minutes, during which Matt manages to remove Tyler’s briefs. The skin on skin friction on their dicks has them moaning against each other’s mouths. Matt blindly searches through his nightstand and hands Tyler a small bottle of lube. Tyler receives it with a raised eyebrow.

“I use it to jerk off, alright?” Matt tells him.

“Alright,” Tyler chuckles as he uncaps the lube. Then he stops to stare at it and then at Matt.

“Look, I don’t really know what I’m doing here,” he begins.

“Put it on your fingers,” Matt instructs him and Tyler obeys.

“Now come here,” Matt says, making Tyler lean down to kiss him. Tyler’s fingers find their way to Matt’s crack but stop before going any further.

“Ever done this to yourself?” Tyler asks and Matt blushes.

“I might have tried but didn’t get too far,” he admits with a light blush and not meeting his friend’s eyes. Tyler chuckles again.

“Alright, then,” he says as he teases one finger over Matt’s hole, making the blond boy hiss.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah, it’s just cold,” Matt assures him.

Tyler’s digit pushes in and continues to travel inside Matt. When Tyler reckons the other man has adjusted to the intrusion, he begins pumping his finger in and out. Matt’s mouth finds his and he presses their erections together as Tyler works him open.

“Can I give you another one?” Tyler asks between kisses and Matt just nods.

The second finger makes Matt let out a small whimper, but he signals Tyler to keep going. Tyler goes on pure instinct, hoping he’s doing something right. He figures scissoring his fingers to stretch Matt further would be a good idea and the other boy moans as he grinds his erection against Tyler’s.

“Keep doing that and we’ll be done before the main event,” Tyler warns him.

“Then hurry,” Matt urges him rocking his hips against Tyler’s body and then back against the fingers in his ass.

“Just one more,” Tyler says, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

When a third digit pushes in, a shift in Tyler’s angle makes him hit somewhere inside Matt that makes him recoil.

“Holy shit!” Matt yelps.

“You okay?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah, do that again!” Matt demands and Tyler obliges, making the blond boy groan in pleasure.

“Yeah, keep doing that, right there,” Matt says, but Tyler pulls his fingers out. Matt’s ass instinctively follows Tyler’s hand but finds nothing but air.

“I think you’re ready,” Tyler assesses.

“There are condoms on the nightstand,” Matt informs him.

Tyler wonders for a second if being a werewolf makes him incapable of carrying or transmitting anything. He did break all his bones and healed in one night. And he’s pretty sure he’s clean anyways, but still, he figures he can’t find a non-supernatural way to explain to Matt why they probably don’t need protection, so he crawls on the bed ‘till he reaches the nightstand and fumbles inside the drawer to retrieve one.

Once he finds a condom among Matt’s belongings, he wastes no time ripping it’s package open and sliding it over his length. Matt watches silently as he does so and gulps at the sight of what’s about to go inside him.

“You can still back out,” Tyler reminds him.

“Yeah, and watch you explode from blue balls? I don’t think so. Besides, I need to get off too, so, come on, get on with it.”

“Eager much?” Tyler chuckles as he slicks his cock with lube.

“I’ve jerked off to this for two years, man, so quit the teasing and fuck me already!” Matt growls and Tyler wastes no time manhandling Matt on all fours and lining himself up at his entrance.

The first push has them both groaning and Tyler has to squeeze on the base of his cock so he doesn’t come right there and then. Slowly, he slides inside Matt’s welcoming body and is overwhelmed by the tightness of it. He keeps going carefully, not wanting to make the experience painful on Matt.

“Oh, my God, does your dick ever end?” Matt asks him as Tyler’s length glides past the tight ring of muscle. Tyler lets out a small laugh at that and keeps pushing in ‘till his balls bump into Matt’s ass.

“All in now. You okay?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Matt replies as he adjusts to the feel of being filled and stretched open. “I’m good, now.”

Tyler grabs Matt’s hips and starts pushing in and out, slowly at first. As Matt’s body relaxes, he increases the pace and soon he’s eagerly fucking Matt, who begins rocking his hips back and forth to meet with Tyler’s thrusts.

Tyler tries to find the spot that had made Matt nearly melt earlier and when he does, Matt lets out a nearly animalistic groan and desperately bucks his hips against Tyler.

“Fuck, Ty, do that again!” he pants and Tyler increases his pace.

“Yeah, like that, like that!” Matt urges him.

Tyler’s hand finds Matt’s cock and begins pumping him vigorously. It doesn’t take long then: Matt comes with a loud moan and empties himself on Tyler’s fist. Tyler continues drilling into Matt, focused on his own release now. Matt doesn’t stop rocking his hips, helping his friend reach his climax. Tyler’s hand is still around Matt’s oversensitive dick, making him squirm with pleasure.

Tyler’s vision blurs a bit as he leans down to kiss on Matt’s shoulder, but he’s too out of it to put himself in check and next thing he knows, he’s biting down on the boy’s skin and coming like a freight train, letting out a satisfied grunt as Matt yelps at the sudden sting on his shoulder.

When Tyler pulls out, Matt turns around and his heart jumps when he sees his friend discarding the condom.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler asks, but Matt is just staring at him, blinking.

“Your eyes, for a second I thought… Never mind. They looked, like, yellow or gold or something. Probably just the lights,” Matt explains.

“I really broke you, didn’t I?” Tyler jokes, trying to remain as chill as possible.

“Shut up,” Matt says as he punches him playfully on the shoulder. Then Tyler climbs on top of him and kisses him deeply, until Tyler’s erection pokes into Matt’s thigh and Matt breaks the kiss to look at him quizzically.

“Dude, how are you hard again?” he asks.

Tyler looks down at his hard-on and realizes this is the first time he’s had sex after his transformation. He surely wasn’t expecting this.

“You’re that hot, I guess,” Tyler shrugs, trying to keep the mood light.

“If you want another go, you’re gonna have to give me a couple of minutes,” Matt warns him.

“I can do that,” Tyler says smiling as he closes in to recapture Matt’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Matt to grow hard again, but they’re too busy making out to do anything other than exchange handjobs. After they come for a second time, they decide to call it a night.

“So two years, huh?” Tyler asks with a grin after Matt turned the lights off.

“Yeah, like you don’t salivate every time you see me change after football practice.”

“Am I that subtle?” Tyler inquires.

“It’s not like everyone noticed, it was more like I was looking for it,” Matt explains.

“Why did it take us so long to get here?” Tyler wonders.

“’Cause we’re idiots,” Matt deadpans.

“Yeah, well, not anymore. Now that I have you here, there’s no way I’m letting go.”

“Possessive much?”

“You could say that,” Tyler shrugs.

“Ya think? You bit me as you came. I’m sure you left a mark,” Matt says as he searches for the bite mark on his shoulder with his hand.

“It looks good on you,” Tyler says.

“I swear you’re like a dog marking his territory,” Matt says and Tyler bursts into laughter.

“Man, you have no idea.”

Tyler is still laughing when Matt pulls him close and pillows his head on his friend’s chest, which is still raising and falling with his laughter. Then Tyler wraps an arm protectively around Matt and they both go to sleep. Matt’s exhausted, however, it doesn’t escape his attention how he never really saw Tyler’s cock deflate the whole time they were in bed.


End file.
